james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Adele Addict/Avatar Novel- Chapter 2
Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of my Avatar novel! Sorry it is a bit later than planned; I had a family matter to deal with. Anyways, for the previous chapter of the novel and for an explanation on what the hell is going on, go here. Chapter 2: Grace Grace was clearly in a bad mood as her avatar link unit opened. “Who’s got my God damned cigarette? Guys? What’s wrong with this picture?” she demanded. A female scientist walked up and handed her a cigarette. “Thank you,” Grace said in an annoyed voice. She stormed off and ran into her friend, Dr. Max Patel. Max was with Jake and Norm and had showed them their full grown avatars. He had just finished showing them around when he saw Grace. “There she is! It’s Cinderella back from the ball, Grace, I’d like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully,” Max said. Grace grinned. “Norm! I hear good things about you. How’s your Na’vi?” They went on conversing in Na’vi, and it translated to some sort of greeting that Jake couldn’t understand. Max interrupted Grace. “Uh, Grace, this is Jake Sully.” She frowned. “Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don’t need you, I need your brother.” “Uh, he’s dead,” Jake said. “I know. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but-” Grace stopped him. “How much lab training have you had?” Jake thought for a moment. “I dissected a frog once.” Grace sighed. She turned to Max. “Do you see? You see? I mean they’re just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain!” She stormed off. “Grace, wait!” Max called after her. “You can’t-” Grace cut him off. “You know what? This is such bullshit! I’m going to Selfridge. I’m going to kick his corporate butt! He has no business sticking his nose in my department!" Parker Selfridge, meanwhile, was busy shooting a golf ball into his empty coffee mug with a golf club he had brought with him to Pandora. He breathed and relaxed his mind, then shot the ball into the mug. “Oh! Ha! Yes!” He turned to one of his employees. “Did you see that?” The employee was still looking at his computer screen. “Yes, sir!” “No you didn’t! You were looking at the monitor!” Parker quickly corrected him. Just then, he heard Grace call across the room. “Parker!” Parker lined up his golf club with the coffee mug. “You know, I used to think that it was benign neglect, but now I see that you’re intentionally screwing me,” Grace spat at Parker. “You know, Grace, I enjoy our little talks. Really, I do.” He shot the ball at the mug, and just as it was about to go in, Grace kicked the mug out of the way. “Oops,” she grimaced sarcastically. Parker rolled his eyes. “I need a researcher. Not some jarhead dropout,” Grace said to Parker, her voice as calm as it could be. “Oh, well, I thought we got lucky with him,” Parker said. “LUCKY!? How is this in ANY way lucky?” Grace asked, her voice proving her complete shock. “Um, lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky that brother wasn’t some oral hygienist or something. A marine we can use!” Parker responded. Grace rolled her eyes. She was getting very impatient and irritated. She could tell she was going to start yet another fight with Parker, and she couldn’t stand it. All she ever did with him was argue. She was surprised she still had her job being that Parker and her hated each other that much. How was it possible for a boss and an employee to have that bad of a relationship? It was unbelievable how Parker treated some of his employees, but it seemed as though Grace was treated the worst. Maybe it was because of Grace’s authority. Maybe it was because Parker saw her as the perfect person to pick on. Who knew? All Grace knew was that she had to stop arguing with Selfridge because he could fire her at any time. He didn’t care about anyone or anything but himself. He hated the Na’vi and the Avatar program as well. “I’m assigning him to your team as a security escort,” Parker continued. Grace thought about Jake running around with a gun shooting at everything in his path. She could imagine it. She thought of him as an idiot. How could the only training he’d had been dissecting a frog? “The last thing I need is another trigger-happy moron out there,” Grace replied. “Look! Look! You’re supposed to be winning the hearts and the minds of the natives. Isn’t that the whole point of your little puppet show? You look like them and you talk like them and they start trusting us,” Parker said. He rolled his eyes again and looked at a hologram of Pandora. “We build them a school, we teach them English, but what? After how many years? Relations with the indigenous are only getting worse,” Parker continued, beginning to get irritated. “Yeah! That tends to happen when you use machine guns on them!” Grace shot back at him. “Right,” Parker said, his voice full of sarcasm. “Come here.” He gestured to her, and she followed him into his office. Parker went over to a little metal pedestal in which a shiny gray rock floated above it. “This is why we are here,” Parker said, picking it up and pointing at it. “Unobtanium. Because this little gray rock sells for 20 million a kilo! That’s the only reason. It’s what pays for the whole party. It’s what pays for your science! Now those savages are threatening our whole operation! We’re on the brink of war, and you’re supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution! So use what you’ve got, and get me some results!” he said to Grace, his voice on the verge of becoming a yell. Grace rolled her eyes and left his office. Category:Blog posts